Last Drops Of Tears
by the-pity-scene
Summary: Sharpay needed to tell Troy something. But when he turns up with one knee down what’s going to happen? Will the truth changed his life forever? Troypay.


Title: What Hurts The Most

**Title**: _Last Drops Of Tears_  
**Relationship**: Troypay  
**Genre**: Romance/Tragedy  
**Rating**: T  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HSM related.  
**Summary**: Sharpay needed to tell Troy something. But when he turns up with one knee down what's going to happen? Will the truth changed his life forever?

-x-

**Last Drops Of Tears**

**1/1**

Sharpay looked down at her hands she couldn't believe that it has been 1 whole month and not telling her boyfriend, the one she loves about this. She couldn't bare keeping secrets from him and how his adorable and sparkly eyes will look back at her, she couldn't bare it ever since she knew the truth. She couldn't go on dates with him now she NEEDED to tell him the truth.

Sharpay picks up her phone from her bed side table; she looks at the silver I-phone flipping though her phonebook until she reaches 'T' his name and picture appeared on the screen, there were little hearts next to his name. The picture was from the time where they went to the beach; he was kissing her cheeks while holding her close she was giggling. Sharpay smiles in the memory. She presses the call button and waited for him to pick up.

Troy looks at the screen and see Sharpay he smiles while pressing the accept button.

"Hey babe. What's up?" Troy said while lying down on his bed looking at the picture of him and Sharpay on the bedside table.

"Umm hi Honey…can we talk." Sharpay stuttered.

"Sure. But what's wrong Pay?" Troy asks concerned about what is happening to his girlfriend.

"Nothing…" Sharpay lied.

"Okay then how about if we talked at dinner tonight cause…I umm really want to ask you something Shar." Troy said while looking at the ring box.

"Sure I guess…"

"Okay I will come and pick you up at 7 okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Good, anything else you want to talk about babe?"

"No…not really."

"Okay then…See you later then Pay, love you loads!"

"Yeah…bye."

Troy hangs up and looks at the time it was only 11am and he has about 7 hours before he has to get ready for Sharpay. Troy yawns while pacing around the room looking for his black jacket with his I-pod in. He plugs in his earphones and lies down in bed, thinking about Sharpay every single second, her beautiful smile and her laugh that he can't resist. About 1 hour later Troy has fallen asleep his I-pod hanging from his hand.

**-x-**

**7pm Sharpay's house**

Troy smartens himself before ringing the doorbell, to his surprise Sharpay answered not like the other times where he has to wait another half an hour until she becomes _fabulous. _Troy thinks she always looks fabulous but he has no idea what goes on in her mind. Normally Ryan would answer and they will chat for about 5 minutes small talks that Troy wouldn't remember the time he gets in his car, then Ryan would yell for Sharpay and she will always yell back saying something about him being gay. Troy looks at Sharpay and smiles.

"You look beautiful Shar."

Troy smiles before leaning in to kiss her she didn't return the kiss just standing there.

"There is definitely something wrong Pay!" Troy said while holding her hand to the car, she just returned with a fake smile before getting into the car. Troy looks at her one last time before getting into the car, he smiles at her and lightly presses his hand on her cheek making her smile. He knows she love it when he did that.

Troy started the car and drove out of her driveway, the whole car ride was silence until they reached their first traffic light which was about 5 minutes away, Troy turned away to see her looking out the window. He took her hand and squeeze's it lightly, she smiles at him again. Troy broke the silence.

"So…how was your weekend?"

For a 21 year old he didn't really know how to start a long talk with his girlfriend up. She giggles a bit wondering why the hell did he asked her that. He senses that she must be laughing at him and grins. "I am still a 6 year old; I thought you already knew that!" They smile at each other before Sharpay leans in and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

They arrive at the restaurant at no time with Troy talking very goofily Sharpay always giggles every time. He held her hand while walking into the fancy restaurant. Troy wasn't use to taking Sharpay out to fancy places like this, it was always a meal at the Pizza Place or a picnic on the beach.

She loves it though she love everywhere he takes her because she was with him. Troy isn't one of those rich 'first class' people he would say but Sharpay certainly is with the posh cars and houses, she didn't mind though neither did their family.

The first time Troy was at the Evans he got really nervous. It was his first time meeting her dad and Troy thought that he might very strict or over-protective over Sharpay but he turns out to be the guy that loves making jokes up and asking when Troy will 'take' Sharpay away from him.

Of cause he knew it was a joke but he stills enjoys spending time with them, ever since then he had been at the Evan's household more and more he was starting to be apart of the rich and high sociality family.

Richard Evans, Sharpay's dad was a pleasure to be spending time with he was always a morning person. Sharpay usually invite him in after their date and of cause one thing will always lead to another and he will just stay the night without asking I mean he is sure that Sharpay wouldn't want to sleep in a massive king size's bed after spending a _'romantic'_ night with him.

The next morning Richard will always moan about the sound that he heard in Sharpay's room making Troy embarrassed, Sharpay just laughs at the comment and carries on feeding Troy toast. After dating her for about 4 years he figure she enjoys sitting on his lap more then sitting on chairs.

The waiter guided them to their table and Troy sat down after Sharpay, she looks beautiful with only a little make up. In High School a lot of guys admitted that they think Sharpay is hot but she is an ice-princess. Troy knew the real her, yeah she might look hot during the day with her little tank top and stuff.

Troy loved spending time with Sharpay in the morning not only meaning they had another _'romantic night' _which he admitted to her dad that he enjoys very much but the way she looked with her eyes close and sleeping in the mess they left the night before.

She always has this sweet smile on that makes her look very cute and childish. Well that is before he has to wake her up for breakfast she will do ANYTHING to stay in bed, punching, slapping, kissing, sweet-talking. Troy always gives in though with that flirty smile and smirk, she knows how to take control of him and he didn't mind.

They ordered their food and Sharpay didn't talk much during the time. She only gives him little smiles telling him that she is interested in whatever he was talking about. He took her hand and played with the bracelets that were hanging from her arm. They were mostly little strings – friendship bracelets he remembered when they were 'JUST' friends.

Yeah it might sound a bit gay that boys making bracelets for girls but Sharpay didn't seem to mind – then. After they left High School Sharpay always mock him saying why is she dating some gay dude he didn't mind, he knew Sharpay loved him.

The night pass quickly, Sharpay didn't say much, she wanted to go home. Tell him what happen that night…hopefully he will forgive her after all she _was_ drunk that night. But she wasn't hitting any luck today before she knew it Troy call over the waiter. She didn't know what was happening but she knew it wasn't going to end the right way. Troy smiles at her before the lights were turned off but the one Troypay were under, Sharpay can feel eyes on her she looks down.

"Troy…what are you doing?" She asked while looking at him, he was making his way towards her fiddling around with his pocket.

"Shar...Just wait," He said while getting down one knee catching everyone's attention.

"Umm Sharpay…We dated for 4 years and I never felt so happy, I want everyone to know that you're something special. And everyday I start to love you more and more looking at those beautiful. I am grateful for you each minute of everyday, I still can't believe you are with me, you could do so much better and I treasure you completely. You are the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, cute person I have ever met in my life, and ever will. I can't even begin to think of how dull, depressing and bland my life would be without you in it, which is why I have a question to ask you…Sharpay Evans will you marry me?"

Troy opened a black box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Every pair of eyes in the room was glued to her waiting for an answer. Troy eyes glittering back at hers, she looks at him.

"Troy…I-I really don't know- I- what to say."

"Say yes? Please babe." Troy grins still on one knee.

"Troy- I don't know." Everybody gasped and looks at Troy.

"What? Why?" Troy looks at her needing an answer.

"No Troy- It's not you- I know we have been dating for 4 years I really want to marry you but Troy- I- I cheated on you…"

Troy eyes widen and wants to start crying, he knew it was the truth his heart wants to tell him that it's not, that it's a big joke and she would get up and hugs him and start laughing.

"What! How-How could you Sharpay?" Troy said getting up, he could see the hurt in Sharpay's eyes.

"I don't know Troy, I was drunk, we had a fight- I – I didn't know what happened that night…"

Troy wants to slap her then, they had a fight 1 month ago not yesterday that means she's been keeping secrets for 1 whole month.

"You kept this away from me for a month?"

"I didn't know how to tell you- I was scared…"

Troy shakes his head and places some money on the table before storming off, the people around looked at him and then after he has left the doors they turn their attention towards Sharpay.

Sharpay eyes were filled with tears now, she looks at a few people in the eyes and starts to run after Troy, he was walking leaving his car in the parking lot. She run towards him and throws his arms around his board shoulders, she was strong making Troy stop.

-x-

"WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SLUT!"

"I am not a- slut Troy, HOW CAN YOU CALL ME THAT?"

Troy laughs and grabs her by the arm.

"Cause you are!"

"Troy I am not! I thought you love me!" Sharpay yells. She starts crying and drops to the floor.

"I really do Shar, really do but you cheated on me why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't know Troy I was scared…I didn't know who I even talked to that night, I don't want to lie to you Troy, and I want to tell you because I know we promise we never will keep secret from each other."

Troy looks at her, her make up was ruined from all the crying, she was clutching her body. He wants to hold her making her feel better, he wants to tell her how much he loves her and he forgives her but he can't bring himself to it.

They were in the middle of a road, from all the yelling, crying and running, they didn't bothered since it was quite a quiet road by the beach and it was getting late at night.

"Shar…I can't be with you. You really broke my heart, when I was proposing to you!" He wants to yell more and more at her making her feel more guilty and sad but then a sudden flash of light came nearer to Sharpay.

She wasn't facing the light, she was hugging herself and looking down. Troy can now see that it was a car it was heading for Sharpay.

"Shar watch out!" Sharpay looks at him her face turns around to see the car rushing towards her. She screams and shuts her eyes.

Troy jumps towards her, falling on the road and wrapping his arms around her mainly protecting her head, Sharpay open her eyes to see Troy's chest right next to her.

-x-

Sharpay open her eyes after a loud brakes screech he can feel Troy's body against her. She can hear the door opening and the driver screaming. Sharpay looks up at Troy's face, the blood tripping from his head.

"Troy…TROY!"

She lifts her hands to his face, he was pale his eyes close, the blood was tripping more as it reach Sharpay's arm she shivers and holds him close.

"TROY! OPEN YOUR EYES PLEASE TROY!"

He's heard her only slowly opening his eyes and see Sharpay crying.

"Troy…you're alive, please stay with me. SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE!" She yells as the people start gathering, one person grabbed the phone. Troy starts to lift his head up.

"Shar – don't cry, I am fine."

"NO YOU'RE NOT! LOOK AT YOU. Troy…Why don't you let me crash-

"I- I don't want to see you die Shar. You have- a better chance than me living here."

Sharpay buried her head into him and tears starts forming again.

"Troy you know I can't live without you! AND you're not going to die! I KNOW!"

"Shar-

Troy places his hand on her cheek and whipped away her tears.

"WHEN IS THAT FUCKING AMBULANCE GOING TO COME?"

Sharpay looks at Troy and see that his hand was getting lighter by the minute, she grabs his hand and lightly kisses him.

"Troy- Don't, don't go stay with me, the ambulance will be here in a minute, Troy you can do this, you will get better, I promise I wouldn't get drunk at some party again-

"Shar- I love you…"

"I love-

Sharpay was cut off when Troy hands drop his hand off her face, his eyes close after one more look at Sharpay. She looks at him and a loud scream. As she looks at his face, tears were falling, she knew she got him into this. If she never cheated on him she would be hugging Troy now or kissing him, not crying because of his death. She looks down at last drops of tears fall from her face.

"TROY. TROY!"

-x-

Troy shoots his head up, sweating. He looks around the room to see it was just his normal room, blue wallpaper, a picture of him and Sharpay at their senior prom on the wall. She was looking up at him with her gorgeous silvery dress (The one Ashley wore at the AMA 2007) and he wearing a black suit with his sleeves rolled up.

Ever since they were a couple they have been prom king and queen or voted cutest couple of the year, his basketball team didn't like Sharpay when they started dating they thought she was the ice-princess or some sort but then Troy started bring her everywhere he goes and they start to discover her sweet and fun side of Sharpay Evans.

Troy looks at the clock and the clock shows 6:00pm in red letters. He jumps out of bed and starts to go though his closet. He decides to wear a blue shirt with lighter blue straps; Sharpay bought it him about 1 month ago. He had to follow her when she went shopping, he had to carry all her bags and men that girl can shop!

Troy smiles thinking back and he decides to wear some jeans wearing a belt that Sharpay has touch loads of time. He slips on some black Nikes trainers and grins at the mirror. He grabbed the ring and opens it.

"Perfect."

-x-

Troy knocks on the door at the Evans. He certainly hope real life wouldn't be like his dream he doesn't want to die and never see Sharpay again. NOT to his surprise Richard Evans, Sharpay's dad opened the door.

"Hi Mr Evans, is Sharpay ready?"

"Oh hi Troy! Yeah Sharpay is nearly ready, you should be use to it anyway!"

"Yeah…so how is golf going?" Troy smiles while leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh yeah…it's going great. You might want to carry on teaching Sharpay!"

"Yeah…my head still hurts from teaching her last week." Troy laughs while looking up the stairs for Sharpay.

"So I was wondering, when are you seriously going to move in with my daughter?!" Richard jokes as Troy laughs.

"I don't think she will let me. She wouldn't let me hold her hand sometime!"

Richard laughs as Sharpay made her way down the stairs; she smiles at the sight of her father and boyfriend getting long. She goes over to Troy and gives him a light kiss.

"Hi."

"Hey babe, wow you look…" Troy can see Richard's dad giving him a look. "Uh…beautiful!"

Sharpay giggles and gives Richard a hug before Troy leads her out. He takes her to the new black land rover he just bought.

The Evans family moved to New York a year ago and Sharpay didn't want to leave Troy so he came too to stayed with her. Then 3 months later his parents came and before he knew it he got a job working for the Knicks then one of the managers saw him play and decides he should try out. Now he has a job playing for the Knicks.

"Nice car." Sharpay said before Troy opens the door for her.

"Welcome." Troy helps her in the car and looks at her stroking her legs.

"Not now Troy. Oh and…Can I tell you something later, it's kind of important."

Troy eyes widen as Sharpay smiles at him, they didn't fight 1 month ago and at least Sharpay is talking, he takes his hands off her and went to his side to start the car.

The rest of the night went quickly and before they knew it, they were at the Evan's doorstep. The last 3 years came very suddenly, Troy playing for the Knicks; Sharpay getting a new clothing line call 'Fabulously' it is one of the big shops now everyone knows about it and is all over the country.

Every teenager would die to have clothes from 'Fabulously' since it is highly price and the best designs by Sharpay are always limited. Sharpay likes to tortured people.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Troy smiles as he lightly touches her cheeks.

"Can you come in first?" Sharpay asks while opening the door.

Richard comes out from his study and smiles at the couple holding hands; he knew Troy love Sharpay and would never hurt her daughter. Ryan on the other hand is still in Albuquerque with Gabriella. Richard wasn't very sure about Gabriella she can change personality in a short time.

"Daddy, me and Troy are just going to the backyard, to you know…tell him the…news."

"Oh okay then. Good luck Shar!"

Sharpay leads Troy to the backyard, he got to say her backyard was fantastic and beautiful; they have beautiful lights and a big pool. The plants were nicely trimmed and always in shape. He lets himself sit on a bench and she sat down next to him cuddling up to his chest. She smiles as he place his arms across her stomach.

Troy kisses her head. "So seriously what's wrong?"

"Well you see, Troy. I really don't know how to tell you this…umm well IF we were going to have a baby…what would you do?" Troy looks at her and start feeling her stomach up.

"Of cause I will." Troy smiles.

"Well…Troy you see, I- I- I am pregnant…"

Troy eyes widen and smiles. He lightly leans in to kiss her having her feel special, he is surprise but not exactly sad. He is happy that he is going to start a family with Sharpay.

"That- that is great…wow."

"Are you happy with it?" Sharpay said.

"Of cause…I love you Sharpay Evans and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. Now that we can start our own little family…so when did you find out?"

"Umm…about 1 month ago I really didn't know how to tell you at first…then I told my dad. And well yeah."

Troy grins at her and pulls her closer stroking her back and giving her kisses on the head and sometime on the lips.

"I love you too Troy Bolton." Sharpay smiles and gives him another hug.

"Hey have you got any chocolate?"

"Cravings?"

"Yeah. For 7 months! Get use to it Bolton!"

Sharpay pushes him down on the bench before making her way to the kitchen with Troy following.

"This gotta be interesting…"

**Review Please Hope You Like it. **

**Me and my friend was talking about cravings today so I thought I will add that in lol.**

**It took me a while to make it.**

**Review!!**


End file.
